


Out Of Sight

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-11
Updated: 2006-03-11
Packaged: 2018-08-16 04:36:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8087581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: T'Pol ponders various sensory, sensible and nonsensical information during her stay in sickbay after a mission gone awry. (08/03/2003)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: My first foray anywhere near Enterprise, so beware! Seriously, please be gentle.  


* * *

Gray. I had always thought dim, soft colors soothing, but now I see that I was wrong. I have not had a chance to meditate yet, as sickbay is hardly a private place, especially under the scrutiny of Doctor Phlox. He confiscated all padds that might have appeared on the nightstand after Ensign Sato paid me a visit, and has been unceasingly questioning my motives for doing what I did. The next time we stop on an M-class planet, I'll make sure there are more than enough exobiological samples for the Doctor to study.

Lacking the opportunity to center myself and with much time to waste on my hands I am finding the ever-present metallic gray slightly irritating. My thoughts have been constantly straying towards inconsequent topics.

Commander Tucker 'dropped by' earlier today to 'see how our Geronimo was doin''. It is obvious he had talked to the Captain. He commented on the nice work Doctor Phlox did on the ear that had born the brunt of the blast and was pleased to be able to say it looked 'as good as new'. He seems to have a distinct affinity for my ears. There was the usual undercurrent in our conversation that I have long ago identified as sexual. Like every other time I was left being uncomfortable. I still have not come up with a reasonable course of action in such situations. I must admit I find myself less and less able to cope with humans' unbridled capacity and readiness for sexual encounters. As a female that, were she human, would be highly sexually desirable, I feel I am being pushed into a niche I do not care for.

Captain Archer did not come to see me today. It is only logical, as there are more important tasks for him to accomplish, but the fact that I am aware of this so keenly unsettles me to a great extent. This is how it came that when I heard his voice, I sat up more straightly and a minute later caught myself trying to catch a glimpse of him through the drawn curtain. As I realized this I corrected my stance instantly, and purposefully slouched back onto the pillow.

"You chewed her out for saving your sorry ass, Jon! You're nuts, didya know that?" An upset Commander Tucker. He has a peculiar way of talking to his superior.

"Trip, if she had died I don't knowâ€”," Archer's voice broke in the middle of his statement. "I guess I just blew up...but I did have a valid reason!" He sounds...distraught, afraid even.

Again with Vulcan superior senses: they probably assumed they were out of my hearing range. They never bothered to learn just how good my hearing is, though. Such lax approach in humans then leads to unbearable lapses in courtesy on both sidesâ€”them sharing strictly private information with their coworker, and myself being forced to listen. I choose not to address this issue, because how much more embarrassing would it get, if I pointed it out?

"I don't care. Go to her and beg her forgiveness. You didn't see how she looked today! If I didn't know better, I'd swear she was disappointed to see me. "

Pardon me?

What could he possibly have meant by that? It is an indisputable fact that I look the same every day, except maybe for the days when I am unconscious, but that would not be the case today. And the Commander has been known to overlook greater things than a lifted eyebrow or a gleam in the eye...It seems I have been becoming more careless of my facial expression during the last two years. Living among humans has certainly been eating away at my control.

I need a mirror.


End file.
